The Last to Fall
by The Curry Powder Kid
Summary: A story about the trials that Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Kate Mofurd put face as they stand the tests of time and live to be the only ones from their Hogwarts class to make to the final battle. some violence and swearing


Hey. This is my first fanfic, so please don't be to harsh with me. I don't mind flames (cause hey, they're still comments right?) Anyways, I'm rather new, I'm just getting this out there because I knew if I didn't I set it aside and it would be lost forever.

I started writing this before the DH came out and it hadn't originally ended that way, but I'm gonna try and switch it around a little, to fit.

I know I put the story under Remus L. but the story's not just for him. It's a little thing I made up about Severus, Remus, and a OC female (who will be introduced in chapter 3 i believe) and how they end up being the only three survivers from that infamous 1978 graduating class, to be at the final battle...not everything is set in stone yet, so i'm open to suggestions.

Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or any thing to do with him.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : In which Remus falls asleep**

I have always loved the trees in this part of the country. They have such a natural beauty to them. Changing colors, glorious shades of yellows, greens and golds. I find them considerably superior to any mountain, river, or valley on the planet.

When I was little, we lived in a small house on the outskirts of town. There were trees and forests, and endlessly pristine nature spread beyond on our modest compound for many, many miles.

In the days I would play with my friend amongst the pines and conifers at the edge of the forest.

But at night, when I couldn't fall asleep, I would sneak out my window, and make my way deeper into the forest, gently petting the soft mossy bark of the massive elms, and the great oak trees.

It was at times like these when I felt as though no one in the world could touch me.

I was an all powerful and headstrong young thing. My parents had told me countless times that the forest held nothing but dangers to me, but in all of my (long) 6 years I had never come across anything that I would have called such.

But everything that starts must come to an end. And so maybe it would only seem fitting to some, that that little wild child Remus be brought down off of his pedestal.

I was six at the time. It was early spring at the time. My favorite time of year. The earth around me still wet from the melting snows, permeating the sweet smells of rain, fresh mulch and infant flora. With the leaves having not yet budded on the trees, the full moon was beautifully bright on this clear spring night.

It was then that I heard a soft rustling behind me.

Surprised, I spun around to come face to face with the creature that had been so rude as to interrupt my peaceful musings.

The pale face of my best friend greeted me.

"Daniel." I said casually.

"Remus," the slightly pudgy, blonde haired boy replied. "The others should be along in a tic. I think that got a bit held up at Eddie's, they were trying to nick an entire _gallon_ of chocolate milk, and youknow how heavy those suckers are."

"Ah man, that's wicked Dan. This is gonna be wicked."

A minute later the other three members of out esteemed party arrived upon the scene.

Eddie as mentioned before was a big kid. His black hair cut close to his head be his mother every other week, so that she could, see his darling angel face.

Paul was the tallest of us. And the oldest to boot. At the age of eight, he had been held back in the first grade at our primary school for 2 years running, and was a hot commodity to have as a buddy.

Last was Anne, Paul's six years old sister. She and I were the youngest in the group. She was a tiny little thing, with big brown curls to match her brothers and wide, vividly blue eyes.

Holding up his equivalent to a gold mine, Eddie handed be the heavy bottle of milk. "There you go, Happy Birthday Rem."

Smiling, we all sat down to our feast of dairy, which we passed around, taking turns drinking directly from bottle, and praying that none of the other children had caught colds recently.

We sat like that for a good 10 minutes until the milk was nearly gone.

It was Anne's turn with the bottle and so she swung her head back, attempting to get what Dan had left for her from her seat next to me. I had just glanced to my shoe, where I had been passing the time trying to get some of the dirt off with a stick, when I heard a decidedly frightened squeak from across the circle.

I looked up to find Paul scrambling out of his seat, look of horror aimed for somewhere over my head as he took off into the forest, followed closely by Dan and Eddie.

Anne, who had been solely occupied with the task of getting her fair share of the milk, brought the bottle down slowly from her face, and looked curiously in the direction that her brother had run off in. Turning back to me, she then seem to locate the source of her brothers speed escape, as I heard small gasp echo through the forest.

Turning my head to find the source of this fear, and the shadow hovering over my head, I came face to face with what would soon become my worst nightmare, haunting me for the rest of my days. A werewolf.

I let out a strangled cry as it lunged towards Anne and I, and I threw my self on top of her to protect her from whatever blows that the monster would have dealt.

Almost immeadeatly I felt the sharp sting of teeth as the wolf bit, deep into the muscles of my back and shoulders. The pain was unbearable. I was seeing star.

Just when I thought I would pass out I heard a loud yell from some where in front of me. I couldn't tell if it came from me, or from someone further off in the distance. It must have been the latter though, because it distracted the wolf, and almost as soon as he and I heard it he was gone, trying to find the source, ready for more prey.

I collapsed on top of a horror stricken Anne, who was beyond tears, and at this point was letting out stangled dry sobs.

"It's ok...Anne-Bear." I said hoarsely, as I found myself beginning to sweat profusely, the pain in my back and shoulders starting subside for some reason.

I caught a sliver of Dan face from behind a tree, and was about to roll off of Anne and call to him, when suddenly the pain came back even worse then before and spreading all over my body this time.

Looking down at Anne, I saw a new look of pure horror on her small face, until my view of her was obstructed by what appeared to be my own elongating hairy snout.

And while listening to the blood curtailing screams coming from not only below me, but also in the distance, I finally gave in and was unconscious.

* * *

I woke up in the comfort of my bed.

My mother sat on a chair next to me and I opened my eyes to see in the process of ringing out a fresh cloth to lay across my forehead.

"Mom" I managed to choke out.

Her head, full of bouncy, mousey brown curls shot up from where it had been looking before to stare at me, her grey eyes breaming with previously unshed tears.

"Oh my baby," she cried out, leaning in to scoop me up in a hug. "I was so worried about you."

And in that moment I never felt more safe. More innocent.

* * *

I came back to school a few days later. I could barely recall what had happened on that night, everything after the milk was sort of bleary to me. I knew I had been bitten by that thing, I still had the scare after all, but I could think of little. At least everybody else had got away, though I couldn't help but wonder why none of my friends had come to call.

In class I waited patiently for roll call, and was surprised when neither Eddie, Paul, or Anne's names were called, as I had been hoping to talk to them about what happen.

Daniel had been avoiding me like the plague all during class, so once lunch came about I pulled him aside.

"Oi you." he shouted at me, flailing the arm I had grabbed. "Get' off."

"Huh? Dan..."

"You stay away from me." he cried out, poking his stubby finger in to my chest. "I would think that you would have the brains to stay away after what you did."

"What are you going on about? And where are the others, I haven't seen them since that night, and I'm sure that they would like you poking me like that."

"Are you kidding me? Where are they? Oh, I'll tell you where they are, and it certainly isn't here. How can you talk like that, like nothing at all ever happen?"

"Dan I don't understand." I repeated, trying to more successfully convey that exact fact, as he kept poking me in the chest. "What happened? Oh for Christ sake, will you stop poking me?"

"What? Are you saying that you could do worse? Ah that's right, you could. Like what you did to Anne!!" he shouted, before giving me one hard shove into the cubbies and running out of the room.

My teacher, a nice woman, named Ms. Freeholt came over to help me up.

"Did you and Danny get in to a little fight Remus?" she said, helping me as we put peoples gloves and boots back in to the right cubbies.

I let her calming voice wash over me before replying. "Yeah, I guess so, though I'm not sure what about. I just wanted to know where Eddie, Paul, and Anne were."

"You mean no ones told you?" she said with a confused look on her face. "I know you were very close to all of them, especially that little angel, Anne."

"Told me what?" I asked, feeling as confused as the look on her face.

"Remus, honey, Eddie and Paul and Anne. Dear, they all went up to heaven." she replied, looking sad and putting her hand upon my right, injured shoulder, by accident.

I gasped, as both the added pain and the shock of such a loss riddled my body.

My family wasn't a religious one, but had had to sing God Save the Queen enough times to know what a person going up to heaven meant.

If they were dead, then that meant that the wolf must of killed them that night. But I had successfully protected Anne, so why wasn't she here with me right now?

Then the words that Dan had spoken to me earlier rang clear in my head. 'What? Are you saying that you could do worse? Ah that's right, you could. Like what you did to Anne!!'

Had I been the one to...?

And yet again. I couldn't help myself. I was feeling rather faint.

"Remus?"

"Remus?"

"Remus"

"REMUS!!"

I opened my eyes once again. A pair of large black eye, and a shaggy head of hair was blocking most of my vision.

With a yelp I pulled my self from the hard surface against which my head had been resting. The window. It didn't come of easily or painlessly, but it unstuck me all the same.

"Aww...how cute, ickle Mooney's having a dream." Said the shaggy talking head directly in front of me.

"Oh shut it Padfoot. Let the bloke get some sleep, the full moons coming up, you know how tired he gets." Said James Potter over on the other side of the compartment, putting the final polish on his new Head boy badge. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a certain Miss Evans to get myself reacquainted with."

"Give 'er hell Prongs." Sirius shouted gleefully as James strode out of the compartment.

"Yeah. Give 'er hell Prongs!" copied Peter, between bites of his fizzing wizbie.

"Well put Wormtail, well put." Said Sirius, very...seriously.

Peter gave him a good 'man nod' back, whilst fighting a proud blush at his own sheer brilliance.

Sighing I looked back out the train window. More trees. More lovely trees.


End file.
